


Blind Trial

by Tah the Trickster (TahTheTrickster)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Blindfolds, Double Penetration, F/F, Humiliation, Light Dom/sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentacles, Trans Female Character, Trans Moira O'Deorain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 02:50:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13180803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TahTheTrickster/pseuds/Tah%20the%20Trickster
Summary: jeff is a coward and just because blizzard didn’t implement the concept design for moira doesn’t mean i’m not using it anyway YOU THOUGHT YOU PREVENTED THIS BUT YOU WERE WRONG, YOU COWARDS





	Blind Trial

Angela didn’t even look up at her office door when it slid open, simply glancing at her desktop’s clock instead. 2:38 AM.

“Moira,” Angela noted flatly, going back to her article. “Go to bed.”

“I should say the same to you,” came the breezy response. The sound of Moira’s boots on the floor sounded strange as she approached—perhaps heavier than usual—but that wasn’t enough to get Angela to look up. She’d fallen for that distraction one too many times.

“ _I_ am _working_ ,” Angela said pointedly.

“I might be working.”

“You clearly aren’t, if you’re in here.” Plus, Moira sounded too defensive.

Nonetheless, Moira simply laughed as she circled around behind her, leaning lightly on Angela’s desk chair. “I am, though. I just need your help. Shouldn’t take very long.” Her nails scoring gently over Angela’s scalp was just enough to make Angela lose her place in the article.

Dammit.

Angela huffed and started to her feet. “This better _not_ take long. What could you possibly—“

“Call it a... blind trial?”

Angela’s breath caught sharply at the soft slide of silk over her eyes—Moira’s tie, she recognized briefly—before the office was plunged into darkness.

“Moira,” Angela began in a warning tone, turning blindly to where she thought Moira probably was—and paused at the firm touch of a hand on her shoulder. She waited for a beat, expectant, but no answer seemed forthcoming. A small frown tugged at her lips. “...Moira I can’t _see_ —“

“Yes, angel, that’s the idea,” Moira chuckled finally, her breath warm on the back of Angela’s neck.

“What are you...” Angela trailed off at the press of Moira’s body into her back, pinning her to the desk. She twitched sharply when Moira’s cool hands slipped under her shirt, nails grazing lightly over her bared stomach.

“Just a trial run,” Moira murmured, kissing her ear to punctuate the comment. “Humor me?”

As though Angela could even think of an argument with Moira’s hands creeping higher, palming her breasts and running her thumbs over the silver barbells through her bra.

Her shirt was discarded easily, exposing her to the silent office as Moira’s greedy hands mapped over her chest, fingers teasing over her piercings and tugging at rapidly-hardening nipples. Between the sharp shocks of pleasure from each pinch and squeeze and the way Moira kissed and nipped up her neck, Angela could only melt into the contact, gasping and trembling at the glut of heat and teeth.

Moira distracted her well enough that it took a long few moments for Angela to notice that _something_ had pushed her skirt up to her hips, exposing the quickly-dampening cotton between her thighs. She inhaled sharply.

“Moira, what are—?”

Something hard and cool pressed up against her, running filthily along her slit through the fabric, cutting her off with a gasp as the wet cloth was pressed rough against her. Angela suddenly wished desperately she could see.

“Patience, angel,” Moira murmured soothingly, nipping just a touch too hard. “Let me.”

Angela bit her lip hard. The hard... _thing_ between her legs seemed to have a mind of its own, sliding up and down the slick fabric, nuzzling the barbell in just the right way to press it rough against her clit, teasing at her entrance, leaving Angela a gasping, trembling wreck—

“I love how wet you get for me,” Moira groaned into her ear. Angela yelped when a cool, silicone-like appendage slid along her inner thigh, forcing her legs open wider as Moira’s hands darted to yank her underwear down. She cupped Angela’s cunt roughly in one hand, enticing her to buck into her fingers, desperately chasing the friction. “I want to fuck you, angel. Will you be a good girl and let me?”

Angela shuddered. “ _Please_.” Any other comment she had was silenced at the press of two slick fingers to her lips. She groaned, opening her mouth to suck obediently, tasting herself on Moira’s hands. Moira shivered against her—pressed her harder against the desk.

“ _Very_ good.”

The cool, evidently-prehensile appendage shifted higher, then, coiling about one wrist—then the other, pinning them behind her back in a preternaturally-strong grip. Angela’s gasp was ragged—and shuddered again at the way Moira’s hands and nails scraped over her bare hips.

She was not expecting the smooth press of a second, similarly-silicone appendage between her thighs, grinding hard against her.

“ _Fuck_ ,” she wheezed out, eyes squeezing tight behind the makeshift blindfold. “Moira, what—?!”

“Hm?” she purred against Angela’s throat, the appendage already slick with her arousal as it rocked lazily between her quivering thighs. “Something the matter?”

Angela could only whimper as a third slid easily about her ribs, squeezing lightly—and then one of her nipples was being squeezed teasingly between stiffer silicone digits, tugging at the sensitive bud as the one lower down wrapped firmly around her thigh, the tip nuzzling between her dripping lower lips.

She didn’t notice the sensation of a fourth securing her other thigh until with a startled little shriek Angela was wrenched sharply upwards, holding her up in midair, leaving her altogether exposed to anyone who might’ve been watching. The thought made her clench sharply around nothing, dizzy with shame and lust at the thought of someone seeing her so... compromised. Moira kissed her swiftly, cool hand cupping her cheek even as Angela gasped and squirmed against the cool, sleek surfaces writhing against her bare skin.

“Ah, _a álainn_ ,” Moira sighed dreamily, brushing her thumb over Angela’s gasping lips. “How I’d love to keep you just like this for me—bare and trembling and absolutely _dripping_.” Angela squirmed sharply, whining aloud as one of the appendages gripping her thighs circled the barbell in the hood of her clit, smearing her wet against her. “But... you’ve been such a _good girl_ for me, haven’t you?” Angela moaned weakly at the heated promise in her voice. “And I _do_ like to reward good behavior... What do you think, angel? How shall I reward you?”

Angela could only shudder as the second length teased idly at her entrance—as the one around her ribs continued torturing her sensitive nipples—as she was lifted higher up—as her hips rocked to meet the lazy strokes against her aching clit—as, god, as Moira’s lips pressed tauntingly to her inner thighs, dragging her tongue over the heated skin to lap up the glistening sheen collected there.

“God, _please_ ,” she finally half-sobbed, arching as best she could in the grip she was held in, trembling against her, clenching around nothing, bound and blinded, “just—god just _fuck me please_ —“

Moira’s low, wicked chuckle was Angela’s only warning before one of the slick lengths between her thighs plunged greedily inside her, filling her in one swift motion and it was all Angela could do to cry out aloud in shock and relief. She was only given a moment before the appendage began moving, thrusting in deep, rough pulls, fucking her harder than Moira had ever taken her before—

“Such a pretty thing,” Moira sighed, dragging her tongue greedily over Angela’s swollen clit, purring at the way those quivering hips jumped for her even as her pretty cunt was utterly violated. “My sweet angel.” The thick length within her coupled with the maddening touch of Moira’s lips and tongue eagerly suckling and lapping at her clit threatened to push Angela over the edge in an instant.

“Mo-Moira,” Angela rasped, keening as her thighs were yanked wider open, panting in time with the deep, hastening thrusts. “ _Oh_ g—“

“Mm, relax for me, angel.”

Angela hardly had the chance to comprehend the breathless order when a sudden careful press at her other entrance had her gasping and squirming, her eyes widening behind the silk of Moira’s tie.

“ _Moira_ —“ All she could manage then was a pathetic cry as the appendage slid carefully past the tight ring of muscle, already slick with a warmed lubricant—Moira was nothing if not prepared.

It was a tight fit. A _really_ tight fit. The pressure nearly burned against her. She could only moan helplessly as she was stretched and filled beyond capacity, the first length not bothering to let up on her aching cunt as the second began to slowly fuck her ass, using her like a common whore. The shame burned in her cheeks even as her arousal dripped down her thighs.

“Oh, sweet,” Moira murmured, dragging her fingers down Angela’s cheeks as she jerked and mewled in her grip. “Such a good little girl. I can feel you _clenching_ around me, did you know?” Angela shuddered at the revelation. A mortifying sense of humiliated arousal caught in her throat, amplified by the way her desperate body tightened greedily around the appendages inside her. Moira purred at the pressure—Angela moaned faintly in her shame. “That’s it, pet. Just let go and enjoy it.” Two fingers slipped into Angela’s gaping mouth, pressing her tongue down and earning a sharp whine as the appendages between her thighs increased their pace, filling her entirely, fucking her relentlessly, her body shaking as Moira used her. “My pretty little whore.” She slid her fingers slowly from Angela’s lips, dragging her fingers down to trace her slick fingers around sensitive pierced nipples.

Angela convulsed, then, stars sparking at the edge of her vision as Moira’s tongue found her clit again, tracing over the piercing through her hood before laving over the swollen bud.

“Oh god,” Angela gasped, voice trembling. She couldn’t even rock into the overwhelming sensations anymore, the speeds of the appendages refusing to match in their rough fucking, Moira’s tongue nearly torturing her with its languid, teasing passes.

“ _A álainn_ , what you do to me,” Moira groaned between her thighs. “D’you have any idea how hard I am for you, lovely?” The words coupled with the way Moira sucked rough at her clit made Angela convulse, clenching desperately about the constantly-moving appendages within her. Moira groaned at the pressure. “I want you to cum for me, pet. Let me feel it.”

The jolt shot up her spine, stealing her breath away.

“Please,” Angela managed to squeak out, jerking at a particularly deep thrust into her ass. She couldn’t catch her breath, Moira’s lips and limbs all over and inside her, the heat and sensation splintering her mind into pieces. “Moira—please— _god please_ —“

“Cum for me, sweet,” Moira half-pleaded against her thigh, panting softly herself. “Let go for me, let me feel you.”

Angela couldn’t breathe, couldn’t think, all but couldn’t move as the liquid heat and pressure flooded her veins, shocking her with its overwhelming intensity, and Moira muffled her own low cry into Angela’s inner thigh, her fingers trembling on Angela’s hips.

She’d scarcely had the presence of mind to suck in a breath when Moira finally lowered her, sitting Angela on the edge of the desk as the appendages carefully slid out of her, unwound from her limbs, leaving her cold and empty and trembling. Then she was being pressed tight to Moira’s familiar form, the soft cotton of her oxford shirt sticking to Angela’s sweat-slick skin, her hands blessedly cool and trembling against Angela’s too-warm skin. Angela clutched blindly at her, fingers fisting in the fabric of her shirt as she choked back a near-sob against her chest.

“Oh, no, no, sweet, no tears,” Moira murmured into the crown of her head, kissing the wild blonde curls there. One of her hands slid up, carefully undoing the knot on the tie she’d blindfolded Angela with, letting the silk fall to the desk. Angela simply buried her face back in Moira’s chest, trembling as Moira held her. “You were so good for me, lovely. You did so well.”

“I did?” Angela would hate how vulnerable she sounded later, she felt sure.

When she finally looked up, though, Moira simply pressed an uncharacteristically soft kiss to her brow. “You did, sweet. You were just perfect.” Moira’s affectionate little smile was small, but definitely there. “I’ve got you, lovely, you’re alright. I’m right here.”

If Moira noticed the way Angela shifted closer, holding onto her like a lifeline, she was gracious enough not to say anything.

(She was not, however, gracious enough not to tease at Angela’s request of a “repeat trial” scarcely a few weeks later.)


End file.
